


Road trip

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kind of based off of the ‘we’re on a roadtrip with some friends and we have to share a hotel room and there’s only one bed and a whole lot of sexual tension’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pit stop

Ashley wished Emily and Matt  had come along on their road trip. It would have opened up opportunity to avoid this conversation, there was no way Emily would want to sleep in one of those creepy motels. Matt would take her side and this conversation could have been easily avoided. 

Of course though they didn’t come though, most likely because Emily still was hating on Mike and Jess. 

Mike also happened to be the one to bring up the heartstopping topic.  

They were on a trip to Nevada and this happened to be one of the road stops. Chris and Josh had thought they needed more food for snacks so they went into the grocery store while Sam went with Jess to the restroom.  Which left the only two hanging out in the parking lot. 

Mike gave her a smile as he sat by his car before bringing up the dreaded question, “It’s already like five, we might have to stop for the night.”

“Oh. Those places are so weird though.”

“You and Chris could share a room.” 

Mike sat back against his car with a smug smile, trying to stay in the sun as he was seemingly enjoying the moment Ashley felt her face go red. Ashley was bad at lying about it, which Mike and Jess seemed to both take advantage of every second they could. Of course she liked Chris, but it’s not like Chris would like her back. 

Right?   


“What? No. That would be super awkward.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it just would be Mike.”

“If you’re worried about him not liking you or something, that’s stupid. The whole ride he was avoiding any mention of you from Josh or me and he was blushing just as much.” 

It was Jess’s idea for the girls to ride in her car for the trip while the guys went in Mike’s car. Jess wouldn’t stop talking about Mike and Sam was really the only true savior of changing the subject and giving a chance for Ashley to say something. 

They were just study buddies. That was the only way Chris saw it and Ashley was fine about leaving it that way. 

“We’re just friends Mike.” 

“Yeah? Just friends? There is he right there.” 

Ashley immediately felt her heart jump as she stood up straighter, brushing her hair out of her face. There was a moment of silence before the taller individual started to laugh, bending over putting his hands on his knees. 

Ashley felt her face heating up even more when she actually saw no sign of Chris. She leaned forward hitting his left arm roughly and stood back feeling mildly pissed off the more she heard him laugh. 

Eventually he looked up with a smirk on his face and said teasingly, “Gotcha.” 

“That’s like really not funny Mike.” 

The two were eventually left in silence, Mike giving her a small actually reassuring smile. 

“Okay. Enough teasing. On a serious note, he’s a really good guy Ashley...a pure golden boy. You both can brush it off as much as you want but that would make you equally blind and obvious liars. I know the truth.” 

“You don’t know anything.” 

Mike had that grin back on his face, “Jess actually tells me everything.” 

Of course she would. 

Ashley wasn’t going to lie and say that Mike and Jess weren’t adorable. Sure they could be jerks maybe once and awhile, but Mike got Jess to laugh a lot of the times. She was always wearing this smile on her face when she was with Mike, especially when Mike called her ‘light of his life’.  It really did make Ashley happy to see. 

“She wasn’t supposed to tell you.” 

Mike gave her a shrug, “Either way I would have found out. Josh sees how obvious this is and would have probably spilled something or I mean I could have used my own intuition, I’m pretty smart with this stuff.” 

“Sure Mike.” 

Mike looked mildly offended, “Ow, that hurts my pride.” 

“I don’t care.” 

It’s not like any of this meant anything really. 

Mike eventually stood straighter, making the height difference they had something very obvious to see now. Ashley remembered how much he used to brag about that intense growth spurt he had when he was fourteen that eventually led him to be the 6’2 he was. 

“So am I telling Chris you’re in love with him?” 

The feeling of her heart standing still and the noise she made was too surprised, “You wouldn’t.” 

“I fucking will.” 

“Mike that’s a bad word and no...please don’t.” 

Ashley tried to put on the most pleading look she could and eventually he seemed to give in, “Fine. You’re going to have to do it soon though or I’m seriously going to do it.” 

Jess and Sam were the first ones back. Sam found her place next to Ashley while Jess went under Mike’s arm, leaning on him as he pulled her close. 

Josh and Chris eventually came out of the sliding doors with two bags in both of their hands. Josh separated from Chris already visibly laughing and everyone seemed to go and do their own things as soon as Chris approached Ashley.  Of course they had to make it super awkward. 

“Hey Ash.” 

“Hi Chris.” 

Chris pushed up his black framed glasses clearly appearing anxious, “Doing okay? It’s been kind of a long trip.” 

“I’ve been okay.” 

There was an awkward silence of them both standing there next to the parked cars until Josh interrupted from out of nowhere, “Yo Cochise! Show her what you got.” 

They were making it too obvious. 

Chris shifted anxiously on his feet his nexts words cracking, “It was um...Josh’s idea to get the stuff.” 

“What did you guys get anyways?” 

Chris looked into bags he had in his hands, “Oh um...bread, sandwich stuff, other snacks...” 

He put one of the plastic bags down before pulling out a can of Arizona Green Tea. Chris always was a coffee person and Ashley was both which meant one thing. 

“I um...I wasn’t sure if you wanted something so I got you the first thing I knew was one of your favorites.” 

Ashley’s face was red as she looked at the beverage before she gave him a big smile. She gently took it from him and gave him a nod, “Wow. Thanks Chris...I would have got something for you but...I didn’t.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“I’ll buy you starbucks when we’re in Nevada.” 

“Ash don’t worry about it really, it’s okay.” 

Chris gave her a reassuring smile and Ashley couldn’t help but think he was pissed. She knew Chris was the type of guy that hardly did ever get mad but in her head, thousands of scenarios were going through her head of how mad he actually was. 

“Okay, thank you.”

“Yeah.” 

It was a bold move but Ashley rushed in to hug the taller boy. His cologne was minty and the whole time she felt her body start to tremble as her face went hot. She wasn’t sure exactly who whistled but Chris eventually hugged her back tightly, pulling her close. 

“Are you cold?” 

“No.” 

“You’re shaking Ash.” 

Maybe it was too long to stay there in the same position and just be friends. There was something that felt good of being like that though, something that made her maybe understand Jess’s smile a little more. 

“I’m okay Chris.” 

“I have a jacket you can borrow.” 

Chris always wore at least more than one layer, today was counting the plaid and the sweater he was always wearing.

“I’ll be okay.” 

Ashley pulled away eventually, glancing up to see the same kind blue eyes a face colored pink. Chris pushed up his glasses before giving her a quiet nod, swallowing roughly. 

“I think it’s time to go.” 

“Yeah.” 

“See you at the next stop?” 

“Of course you will.” 

Chris quickly hopped into the back seat of the car quickly with the bags and the distant sound of Josh whistling in the back could be heard. Mike went around to the drivers side from wherever he was with Jessica in tow. He gave Ashley a wink before leaning over giving Jessica a kiss. 

“Well my queen, I will see you in a few hours.” 

“We’re going to get there first.” 

“Is that a challenge?”

  
“Girls always win Michael.” 

Jess lightly slapped his arm giggling and Mike raised an eyebrow, “We’ll see about that pretty lady.” 

Ashley got in the backseat with a flushed face only to see Sam waiting in the passenger. She glanced back with a grin on her face, “See that wasn’t so hard.” 

“You guys made it so embarrassing.” 

“We’re only trying to help Ash and it looks very well like it’s working.” 

“What if he doesn’t even like me?” 

Sam shook her head, “Have you seen his face? I know he does. ” 

  
  



	2. Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While monsters and bugs are a big problem, there's only one issue Ashley is thinking about by the end of the night.

The group had been on the road for a couple of more hours laughing and talking about boys until the clock read two in the morning. The girls were all getting tired and Jessica finally admitted that she was too. Sam decided to make the call to the boys about the current situation because neither her nor Ashley were in any condition to keep driving. Ashley already knew that Sam called Josh because she kept giggling and saying for him to stop joking around. Ashley’s stomach sank when she heard Sam talking about pulling over and the vacant motel 6 sign came into view. 

As she saw that eerie light getting closer as Jess took the exit, Ashley realized she should have maybe brought up the idea of getting monsters at a gas station. That much sugar could easily get them to where they're needed through the buddy system driving structure. 

It was too late though. 

They were practically in the middle of nowhere at a travel stop area which was popular to both truck drivers, tired people and creeps alike. It was the perfect place to put a horror movie and an open motel. The dread and panic really started to settle in Ashley as they pulled into the parking lot of the all around creepy place. When they stopped, Ashley just wanted to just hide or someone to just say no. 

When the boys pulled up next to them, the girls stepped out to meet them. Ashley stayed back and zoned out the conversation about who was going to get the rooms. All she wanted was to stay away from the too big mosquitos but not be in the close contact of the pure darkness the disgusting lights were getting rid of. 

This was such a good place for monsters. 

“Ash...you okay?”

Ashley fliched as she was suddenly pulled out of her horrifying over active imagination by Chris’s concerned voice. As he looked flat out concerned pushing up his glasses she tried to smile as much as she could. 

“It’s only me.” 

“Sorry...I’m just um...I’m tired Chris.” 

“Come on Ashley, I know that’s not true.” 

Chris was basically her best friend, of course he could see what was wrong with her. Ashley felt the embarrassment of being scared about such a dumb thing really start to weigh her down and the hot tears started to burn in her eyes. 

Maybe it was late but she couldn’t help her choked voice, “I’m just being such a wimp...I’m sorry.” 

Chris just looked so worried and all Ashley was doing was trying not look at him. To her surprise he slowly pulled her into a tight hug and said it a shaky voice, “Come on Ash...please don’t cry.” 

“It’s really stupid…”

“It’s okay to be scared.” 

Chris could always read her like an open book...it was after all what best friends were supposed to do. She forced herself to gently pull away and look up at her ultimate crush was trying to smile at her. He took his arms away and as she rubbed the tears from her eyes he gestured to the place, “I mean, it’s a rest area motel. It is pretty eerie out here and we’re in the middle of nowhere but I mean there’s some population. It’s not perfect but...I doubt we’ll die or anything.”

“That’s exactly what someone in a horror movie would say.” 

“There’s probably more tired people here...but I’ll always have your back.” 

Chris gave her a thumbs up and Ashley couldn’t help laughing. Even if she was scared, she wouldn’t lie about something that was true. 

“I've got your back too Chris.” 

“Then see? We’ve totally outsmarted any potential killers by having each other’s back. Now...they won’t know when to hit us.” 

         Ashley already knew Chris was rambling now to make her feel way better than before. The darkness and the bugs started to feel less unsettling as they stood there in the middle of nowhere waiting for news on the rooms. 

Eventually, Mike and Jess were the ones to come out of the front office with big smiles on their faces. Jess was wearing Mike’s large sweatshirt and was in the process of rolling up the sleeves as the group talked to the other pair. Sam and Josh looked pretty happy with what they said, weirdly enough glancing around to Chris with Ashley.        

       The lovebirds were coming over to them next with too smug smiles on their faces. Jess looked up to Mike for a second with a grin and then looked back at the pair with a gleam in her eyes. Mike put his arm around her waist and Ashley just looked confused, “What?”

Jess had this fake pout on her face as she held out a room key, “Wellll..,there’s a problem.”

“With what?”

“I hope it’s not too awkward.”

Chris and Ashley looked at each other confused just as Jess started to giggle, “They only have rooms with one bed.”

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Ashley felt time stop as her face went red and Chris choke on his words. If it wasn’t monsters or blood sucking insects, it was going to be this that killed her. In that moment she felt flushed and sweaty as she watched Chris take the room key. He looked at her for a moment and almost wanted to say something but he only swallowed thickly. Ashley would have laughed at his red face, but she could barely manage thoughts at the moment. 

“Yo Cochise! Are you going to help me with the bags or what? We have connecting rooms.” 

Josh was gesturing to where he and Mike were unloading the car, becoming for Chris to go. Both of them knew exactly where this was going and it couldn’t be stopped. Chris gave one more look to Ashley before shakily calling back to Josh, “Uh...I’m coming!” 

The only comfortable thing Ashley felt like doing was helping with their own bags. Jess was over with Mike which left Sam alone with her to talk. Ashley wanted to desperately stay quiet until she felt a touch on her shoulder. 

Her eyes were on Josh clapping Chris on the back before they met Sam’s kind smile.  

“It’s okay Ashley…”

She really didn’t mean to whine, “It’s going to make things so weird between us.”

“No it’s not. Chris is a great guy, haven’t you ever shared a bed before?”

For Sam she had shared beds in the past with Josh. It wasn’t an issue for her but for Ashley, the most she had done was shared beds with other girls. 

“No.”

“It’s not different from sleepovers.”

“Sam….”

“You’ll be okay.”

As soon as Ashley grabbed her duffle bag and bathroom supply she followed Sam upstairs to rooms 205, 206, and 207. 

How convenient. 

Sam went to 206 and Chris was waiting for her in 207. He was her best friend and this was just like a sleepover. It was going to be simple and it wasn’t going to be awkward. 

  
At least...that’s what she hoped. 


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair obviously have feelings for each other and on this perfect night, will one of them admit it?

 

It was just all for one night. The moment she saw Chris looking so helpless sitting on that one single bed, she felt her stomach sink. The whole situation wasn’t really because she was uncomfortable with Chris. She loved him, she thought he was adorable and just an overall sweet guy. What was bothering her a lot to the point where it was a big issue was the bed that should have been two. 

She would never thought that she would be in bed next to her crush. 

Chris just looked at her trying to figure out what to do, “Ash if you want...I can sleep on the floor.”

It was late and she didn’t mean for it to come out so loud, “No!” 

He looked shocked and she went on slowly and shakily, “It’s dirty and there could be bugs. It’s also really uncomfortable and I would feel like a jerk.” 

“Ashley it wouldn’t be a big deal-”

“It would for me Chris okay? It’s a huge deal for me.”

The room got silent and Chris looked speechless as they both looked at each other for the longest time. Ashley felt just as helpless as he did, but she didn’t know what else to do. The only choice was to suck it up and pretend it never happened in the morning. Eventually she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. The bed creaked and he couldn’t even look at her. 

Ashley felt herself blushing as she touched his arm,”You’ll still protect me right?”

He still wasn’t looking at her, “Of course I will.”

“Then...sleep right here on the bed with me. You can’t protect me on the floor.”

Chris’s confused blue eyes met hers and he was choking on his words. He shook his head and his face slowly was becoming more red with each passing moment, “Ashley...but...you...I thought.”

Sam’s voice was echoing in her mind, “It’s just like a sleepover right?”

Of course she was nervous but more than anything she didn’t want Chris to settle for the floor. He gave her a nod and still was giving her a look like he couldn’t believe this was happening. Ashley gave his arm a gentle squeeze before getting up, “It’s late, let’s get ready for bed.”

The first five minutes had been trying to switch off use of the toilet area to change. Chris being the gentleman he was let Ashley go first and change into her blue star wars shirt and matching light blue shirt. Chris went in and came out in a white t-shirt and sweats. The whole energy between then got less awkward and Chris was back to cracking jokes which made Ashley laugh hard. 

The sink was outside of the bathroom so it was easy for them to brush their teeth. They brushed in silence at first before Ashley looked up to Chris. He was tall and maybe not as built as Mike, but she thought he was pretty adorable. At first he just kept looking at nothing in the mirror before he turned over to look at her. 

Not wanting to spit he only let a sound be his question,”Hm?”

“You’re tall.”

He leaned over to spit and wiped his mouth before he replied, “And you’re small.”

“I’m not that small.”

“You’re not tiny and I’m not tall.”

“Yes you are Chris.”

“Nah, Mike is the huge one.”

They were plunged into silence a little while longer as they took turns rinsing before Ashley looked up to him, “Mike is Mike Chris, and you’re you. You’re big and strong to me.” 

Ashley felt him blush just like her, “Ash-”

“You know I mean it.”

Ashley quickly washed her face and went to lay down on the right side of the bed more towards the wall. As she pulled the blanket over her shoulder she tried to stop shaking from anxiety as she watched him finish up. She didn’t know where her sudden confidence boost came from, but she meant all of it. 

Chris was tall and lanky. He was the main geek of the group with ambitions to be something close to an app designer as soon as he finished up going to school. He was the big dork that would stay in to watch movies and read books with Ashley even if the others wanted him to play sports. Ashley didn’t know what he thought of her but she knew they would always be best friends. 

When Chris came over  with a fresh face she turned around to meet him. He took off his glasses putting them on the counter before looking back at her. Ashley thought he still looked intensely adorable without his glasses and a little different. 

“Ready to sleep?”  
“Mhmm.”

“Night Ash.”

“Good night Chris.”

  
  


As Chris turned off the lights and got himself under the covers, Ashley’s chest felt tight. The moment of her imagination was actually coming true, he was right there. They might have been back to back but she could still feel his warmth. She felt how close he was and wished maybe there could have been more as she shut her eyes. 

 

It felt like hours and Ashley couldn’t sleep. She had been laying there in the dark hearing Chris breathe calmly next to her, feeling him shift ever so often. She didn’t know if he was asleep or not but she turned over on the other side to get a better view. Chris was on his back now and the darkness was making it hard to tell if he was awake. 

“Chris?”

It didn’t take long for a reply, “Yeah Ash?”

“You’re still awake?”  
“I guess.”

They laid their in silence for a while before Chris sounded nervous again, “Ashley...this is real right?” 

“I-I think so.”

“Okay. Good. Can I um...can I tell you something?”

Chris was looking over at her now and she gripped the sheets harder. A thousand things he could want to say raced through Ashley’s head. He liked this. He wanted more. He didn’t like this. This was too awkward. 

“Sure Chris.”

He shifted and she could hear him choking on his words again, “Well I...I do think your beautiful. Really beautiful.”

It was strange for the time but it was flattering. 

“That’s really sweet Chris, thank you.”

“I also um...I... I like you a lot.” 

This was all so overwhelming. Ashley felt time stop as she just laid there frozen taking in the words. He liked her too, Chris actually liked her back. Her silence started to scare Chris and he went on rambling, “It’s been awhile and I don’t want it to be creepy but I just figured I should say it. You’re just so nice and smart and it’s all really overwhelming for me. You make me nervous because it’s hard to be in a presence of such a gorgeous girl.”

Ashley felt her face go hot, tears burn in her eyes and a smile come to her face. She felt a mix of emotions ranging from relief to anger at herself for not saying anything before. Chris could have been holding onto this crush for years and they could have had so much time. 

“Please tell me this isn’t weird Ashley.”

Her voice was choked as she whispered, “I like you too Chris.”

She felt concerned eyes on her all to suddenly, “Why are you crying?”

“Because...no one else has said something that nice to me.”

She had a bunch of pointless crushes in the past, guys even Sam knew were out of her league. 

“Oh well….it’s all true.”

“Thank you.” 

“Please don’t cry anymore...I hate to see you cry.”

Ashley rubbed her face before reaching out to touch his arm, “It’s just really overwhelming because I never really had one of my crushes like me back. You’re so nice and you always are being such a hero Chris, I just thought you saw me more as a friend.”

“I did too.”

Being in a bed together didn’t really seem too awkward anymore. They stayed there silent for a while before Ashley hesitantly brought up the question, “So does that mean…?”

“If you want.”

“I do.”

“Ok. I do too. I can take you out in Nevada.”

“Everyone will be teasing if we do something fancy...can we just go to the movies or something?”

They both had smiles on their faces at the mention of their first date. The rest of their friends were going to be freak out at the sight of them both being brought together by a bed. They both would be moving slower than Jess and Mike but it was the start of something great. 

“Hey Ash?”

“Yeah?”

Chris shifted his arm over the pillows, “I think you should maybe sleep closer to me? It might give you extra protection.”

It was more of an offer and Ashley was shy, but she couldn’t let this go. She shifted closer to him on the bed, leaning her head closer to his chest and moved her arms to get comfortable. He was warm and immediately when he laid his arm over her shoulders, she felt pure comfort. 

“Comfy?”

“Yes.

“We should sleep.”

“Yeah.”

They took in the closeness of each other for a little while longer, Chris hesitantly now stroking his fingers through her hair. 

“Good night Ash.”

“Night Chris.”

As Chris dozed off, Ashley took it in a little while longer. The pefect still moment she had dreamed of for years was perfect. She was here with him, her sweet best friend that was the brave one. They were both shy and it would take time, but now she was his  _ girlfriend  _ and he was her  _ boyfriend.  _

Girlfriend. 

Boyfriend. 

As she shut her eyes, Ashley let a smile come to her face just as sleep hit. 

  
  
She loved the sound of that. 


End file.
